


Supply and Demand

by sadittarius98



Series: The intern of the Earth Empire [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadittarius98/pseuds/sadittarius98
Summary: Kuvira dismisses her "political advisor" but it's more complicated than she's expecting.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Kuvira (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader
Series: The intern of the Earth Empire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969348
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Supply and Demand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Kuvira simps! After projecting onto fictional characters for quite some time (instead of working on school assignments), I’ve decided to write my first fic. I was a simp for Kuvira back in 2014 and recently been thriving with all the new hype over my high school fictional crush. I have some more stories to go along with this idea that I might do later, but I don’t know we’ll see. This is basically a Kuvira X reader, but I get put off by reading “Y/N” inserts, plus I've been kinda thinking about the idea of this character for a while. But really, Khanni represents all of us who want this lovely dictator to rail us. Please enjoy!

There were few things better than reading an anthology of poetry from the Hundred Year War after a long morning of work for Khanni. The Earth Empire had just united a small town, overrun by bandits, and in desperate need of supplies. She sprawled out in her chair, next to the cracked open window and took a long drag from a cigarette as she flipped the page. 

A knock at the door drew Khanni away from her book. 

“Come in” she called as she set the book down, flicked the half-lit cigarette out the train window, and turned to her visitor. 

Kuvira appeared at the door, dressed in her full uniform. The idea of her formal attire amused her but the metalbender never let herself be seen outside of her room without her uniform and appearing at the door of a low ranked “intern” was no exception. 

Kuvira looked tense as she let herself in the room, locking the door behind her but not before checking to make sure no one saw her. 

“And to what do I owe this honor, Great Uniter” Khanni mocked while smirking at the older woman. 

“I-I have something I need to tell you. There’s an update to your position in the campaign” Kuvira stammered uneasily and Khanni’s eyebrows shot up.  


Khanni’s position in the Earth Empire had been rather abstruse, and more of a front for the appearance of the two leaders of the Empire. Baatar had met Khanni at the University after the stabilization of Ba Sing Se and introduced her to Kuvira. After a night of passionately discussing politics with the couple and a lot of firewhisky, the three found themselves engaging in the woes of passion. Ironically, it was Baatar who had to encourage Kuvira to agree in asking Khanni to join them in the campaign for her “services”. 

They consulted her with political matters, such as drawing up contracts for when states joined the Empire. Her studies mostly revolved around political science and law, she had always been fascinated by political history in the Earth Kingdom and was one of the top students in her major. Kuvira saw the potential of her expertise in the development of the Earth Empire. Of course, a University student’s intellect wasn’t the only service she agreed to provide that secured her position on the campaign. Behind closed doors, she did her due diligence in pleasuring the couple and providing some relief from the strenuous days of leading the nation. Over time the throuple turned into a couple, with Kuvira’s growing interest in the young women. As she became the Great Uniter, her stress multiplied and Khanni was eager to let Kuvira take her frustration out on her.  


It had now been almost a year into the campaign and the two women had overtime grown closer. Sometimes, Kuvira would show up at her door after a long day, but only to enjoy the company of the scholar. On a few occasions, the two would stay up at night and exchange stories of their life until the early hours. Kuvira avoided acknowledging her feelings for the young woman, in fear of what it might mean for her relationship with Baatar. She loved Baatar but she’d be lying to herself if she said what she felt for him was a tenth of what she felt for Khanni. She knew she was sexually attracted to women, but never explored that side of her.  


Back in Khanni’s room, the younger women stalked over to Kuvira. As she took in the uneasiness of the other women, an idea popped into her mind. 

“Why don’t we save this discussion for later. You look rather tense, I think a massage might be good for you” she said with a wink. She ran her hands up Kuvira’s torso and leaned over to her ear. “How about you get rid of this metal for me, huh” she whispered seductively. 

Kuvira shivered and started to protest but decided against it, bending the metal armor off her uniform. Khanni got to work unbuttoning the front of the coat. She stripped Kuvira down till she was wearing nothing but her pants. 

Khanni guided her to the bed and Kuvira stepped out if her boots before she got on the bed. “Lay on your stomach” Khanni commanded. Kuvira smirked at Khanni’s command, not missing the obvious reversal of roles here. 

Khanni straddled Kuvira’s back and began to work on her, kneading out the knots gently. Occasionally Kuvira let out a moan when Khanni found a tense spot. 

After a while, Kuvira finally worked herself up to finally bring up what she came here to say. 

“Your position here in the campaign is no longer needed”. Khanni stopped her ministrations at Kuvira’s statement and the room filled with silence. She swung her leg over Kuvira’s legs and sat back on the bed. Kuvira flipped over onto her back “We don’t have a need any more for your academic services and I have a good hand on drawing contracts now, thanks to you”. 

Khanni pondered for a moment and then crawled over, in between Kuvira’s legs, grabbing her hip while lightly brushing her thumb over her groin. “What about my other services” Khanni mewled while looking up at her with a playfully mischievous look. 

“I do have a fiancé, so I think I’ll be fine in that matter” Kuvira admonished, sternly at her. 

Khanni visibly deflated and Kuvira didn’t miss the sad look in her eye. “When will I be leaving?” Khanni asked while trying to keep her voice steady. 

Kuvira took a moment to respond, trying her best not to react to the other women’s obvious hurt tone in her voice. “Tomorrow morning”. 

Khanni slumped down to Kuvira, laying her cheek on her stomach. She didn’t want the other women to see her reaction as her eyes started to well up and she fought back her urge to audibly cry. 

Kuvira did the same and turned her head as she let a few tears she was holding back, silently go. She couldn’t help running her hand through the other women’s hair in an attempt to comfort her.  


Her reason for sending her away was a complete lie but she couldn’t let her know the truth. The truth was she cared for the other women so much and didn’t want to see her hurt. With the towns they were trying to unify becoming more unstable and overridden with bandits, it was starting to become dangerous. Khanni's life had already been threatened three times in the past month and if something happened to this woman, she couldn’t live with herself. 

It was well known that Khanni couldn’t fight for shit, despite being a firebender. Where Baatar had been eager in learning self defense skills and training to fight to appease Kuvira, Khanni was completely dismissive of any opportunity to sharpen her fighting skills and took training sessions as a joke. She stopped inviting her to mandatory drill sessions when Khanni convinced Bolin to join her in “recreating” the famous final duel of Avatar Aang and Ozai in the back instead of practicing forms. The most her bending went to was warming a pot of tea and that was how Khanni liked it.  


They stayed embraced for some time before Khanni jumped up from the bed and walked over to the window, lighting another cigarette. She took a couple of drawls before she spoke. 

“If I’m leaving tomorrow then I should probably start packing. You should leave” Khanni stated coldly as she continued to stare out the train window. 

Kuvira looked down as the only thing she could focus on was the wetness left on her stomach from the other women’s tears “Khanni I..”. 

“I think you’ve probably wasted enough of your precious time on me today, don’t you think” it wasn’t a question. 

Kuvira quickly got off the bed and started dressing, making sure to look presentable and wipe her eyes of any wetness before she stepped into the hallway, leaving Khanni in the room. She had been dreading breaking the news to her all week but she never expected that level of emotion. She didn’t even know where to begin to analyze what just happened. She definitely did not expect her to shed tears.  


On the other side of the door, Khanni waited a few minutes until she was sure Kuvira was out of audible range when she finally let her feelings go. Sobbing into her shirt, the smoke from her cigarette making her eyes sting even more with the tears. 

Over the year, she had begun to develop feelings for the metalbender, but she always knew that she’d be second to Baatar. In the beginning, she really liked Baatar as a friend, her nerdiness for history meshed well with his nerdiness for science, but over time she grew to resent him as her feelings grew for Kuvira because she knew that she’d always choose Baatar over her. She hated resenting him and these feelings of jealousy. It wasn’t like her, she thought she could never despise someone as she did him, but Kuvira made her feel things like she never had before. Now she felt silly for ever thinking what she had with Kuvira was something other than companionship with benefits, and now she would be nothing to her. She was just a dispensable pawn to Kuvira, and her services were no longer in demand. 

The next morning, Kuvira didn’t come to say goodbye. She shook Baatar’s hand reluctantly, Bolin gave her a picture he’d drawn of them and sobbed as he hugged her goodbye. The Crayola art seemed rather elementary for an 18-year-old guy, but she didn’t question it and just thanked him. As the train took off from the station, she wondered if she’d ever see the metalbender again. 

Two years later, Kuvira marched her troops into Republic City where she would ultimately surrender to the Avatar and serve out her prison sentence.


End file.
